Reacting to Star Wars Media (DISCONTINUED)
by xxTheTruMan961
Summary: Star Wars characters view various scenes and events from the Clone Wars and Star Wars Rebels TV shows, or other media. REMEMBER THAT I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR SCENES USED EXCEPT FOR MY OWN WRITTEN REACTIONS!
1. Sidious vs Maul & Savage

**Maul's soldiers jabbed Obi-Wan in the back with a gun to get him to stand up. He didn't resist, just got up to start walking glumly into the prison.**

Obi-Wan instantly remembered this moment, and his heart fell in grief at the thought of Satine's death at Mauls hand. Everyone else watched in surprise at Obi-Wan's defeated state, especially Anakin and Ahsoka. They've never seen Obi-Wan acting that way before!

 **In the distance, Bo-Katan secretly watched the procession with narrowed eyes, then nodded to another Mandalorian as a signal. He raised his gauntlet and fired two bombs which struck one of Maul's soldiers in the back, stunning him for a moment.**

 **"It's the Rebels!" he yelled out, and the soldiers all prepared themselves for a battle. Obi-Wan noticed the beeping bombs and kicked the soldier away from him, and he exploded instantly.**

"Well, at least you have someone to save you again Master," Anakin says, trying to lift his spirits. It works a little bit, as he lets off a small smile.

 **Through the smoke, Bo-Katan fired at them, knocking their guns away, and then quickly took care of the guards efficiently. She shot her cable at one of them and then attached it to the jetpack of the other she held in place. Once doing that, she struck the jetpack with a knife, and the two soldiers were sent flying into a wall, screaming as they exploded.**

"That's got to hurt," Ahsoka remarks. A few others nod in agreement.

"Didn't you say you fought her before?" Anakin says with a raised eyebrow at his Padawan. Ahsoka looks away nervously.

"Yeah... when Lux tried to align himself with the Death Watch for revenge," she manages to say. Anakin shakes his head in annoyance and exasperation.

 **"Sorry, I don't believe we've met." Obi-Wan says.**

 **Bo-Katan cuts his bindings using his lightsaber, handing it to him.**

 **"Bo-Katan. I'm here to rescue you, that's all you need to know."**

 **A few Mandalorians landed in a protective circle around them.**

 **"Sounds good to me." Obi-Wan says with a grin.**

"It certainly did," Obi-Wan remarks.

 **Bo-Katan lifts up a spare jetpack. "You ever used one of these before?" she asks.**

 **"No, but in this case I'm a fast learner," he replies as she connects the jetpack to his armor.**

"A fast learner?" Master Fisto asks.

Obi-Wan shrugs. "It wasn't too hard at the moment."

Anakin rolls his eyes with a grin. "So you'd rather fly on a jetpack than with me Master?"

OBi-Wan eyes him warily. "You mean your suicide runs Anakin?" Ahsoka grins in amusement.

 **"Let's go," she orders, and the soldiers begin to take off, Obi-Wan following after him. She eyes him with a smirk before following after them.**

"Looks like you have an admirer." Anakin remarks with a smirk.

 **The screen suddenly shows a Republic ship exiting out of hyperspace to Mandalore, however it is strangely ominous. Dark music begins to play as the ship touches down on Mandalore's dock.**

Everyone eyes the ship in confusion. They never sent any forces there! Why is a Republic shuttle docking on Mandalore?

"Did you send someone to help? I don't recall anything of the sort," Obi-Wan says in confusion.

Mace shakes his head. "We never did send anyone..."

The Jedi start to feel a strange feeling from the screen.

 **Two of Maul's soldiers come out to greet the ship, and raise their blasters when the ramp lowers.**

"Seriously, who is this guy?" Anakin asks.

 **Out of the ship walks the dark lord of the Sith himself, Darth Sidious. He is clad in black crimson robes, and his hands are folded in front of him neutrally. His face is covered in shadow by a large hood.**

All of the Jedi gasp in shock. The Sith Lord himself was on Mandalore?! How could they have not seen this?

"What?! I was there! How could I have not felt him..." Obi-Wan murmurs in shock and surprise.

Yoda hums with narrowed eyes at the Sith Lord. This is the first time they've ever seen him at all! They've never heard of him or seen him, always being shrouded in mystery. They didn't even know if he existed until now.

"Lucky you are, Obi-Wan. Reek of the Dark Side, he does." Yoda says gravely. "Survive a confrontation with him, you would not."

This unnerves the Jedi Master of how close he was to certain death without knowing it.

 **Sidious walks forward towards the guards without a care as they aim their weapons at him.**

 **"Halt!" One of them demands.**

"Poor guys..." Anakin mutters with pity.

Everyone nods in agreement. There's no way they'll be able to get away.

 **With a simple gesture, Sidious begins to force choke both guards, passing by them without a care as he heads to a speeder.**

 **As Sidious takes off into Mandalore with an objective in mind, the two guards fall to the floor behind him, lifeless.**

Everyone flinches at the brutal execution of those soldiers. He didn't even need to hold his hand up besides a simple gesture! Clearly this is just an inkling of his power.

"But why would he be on Mandalore..." Mace wonders.

"Unless, something or someONE got his attention," Obi-Wan says, thinking of Maul. Now that the Jedi think about it, they haven't heard any word of Maul since Obi-Wan returned from Mandalore...

 **Back with Obi-Wan, the group fly into the large opening between the docks and the city, however their way is blocked by the closed door.**

 **Behind them, Maul's soldiers fly after them, firing to kill. The Mandalorians activate small shields on their arms and fire back, while Obi-Wan deflects blasts with his lightsaber.**

"I still can't believe how close you were Master," Anakin says worriedly. Obi-Wan gives him a reassured look.

"Well, I'm here now. Clearly he wasn't there for me."

Ahsoka shivers. "That guy gives me the creeps Master."

Anakin nods in agreement.

 **After some time of conflict, Obi-Wan runs to the door, while the remaining Mandalorians engage in a fist fight with each other.**

 **Obi-Wan opens the door, and is horrified to see the docks on Mandalore have been turned into a battlefield by the infighting caused by Maul's rule amongst their ranks.**

 **"Maul must really want you dead," Bo-Kayan comments in disbelief.**

 **"You have no idea." Obi-Wan replies.**

Obi-Wan nods his head in agreement. Maul was really driven by his desire to get revenge on him at this point.

"You could say that again," Anakin muses.

 **In Mandalore's throne room, Maul sits at the throne with Savage at his side while two guards stand at the door. Maul is bent over in thought.**

 **"I sense a presence… a presence I haven't felt since…" his head suddenly shoots up in alarm and fear.**

 **"Master!"**

Everyone watches the scene intently, especially Obi-Wan, who watches Maul with surprise. He's never seen such a look of raw terror on his face before.

 **Without warning, the two guards are suddenly grabbed in a force choke and slammed against the wall harshly.**

 **Sidious opens the door and walks into the room with purpose.**

Now everyone realizes why Sidious was there. Either he meant to recruit Maul once again.. or end him, as he could be a threat to the Sith rule of two.

 **Maul rushes to greet him, to stunned to make a reply as the guards fall to the floor behind Sidious, now dead.**

 **"Master…" Maul says, kneeling to the floor in front of him.**

 **"I am most impressed, to see you have survived your injuries." Sidious says, his voice slick and dark, although a hint of admiration is slightly detectable.**

Everyone frowns, hearing Sidious speak for the first time, and while it sounds dark and laced with evil, some of them are wondering why it sounds so familiar to them... especially Anakin.

"Why does he sound so familiar?" Anakin asks in bewilderment.

"I'm not sure Skywalker. This Sith Master is an absolute mystery to us all." Master Mundi replies.

Yoda gives Obi-Wan a troubled glance. At the start of the Clone War he informed the Council that Dooku said the Senate was under the influence of a Sith Lord... he so desperately hoped he was wrong.

 **"I used your training Master, and have built all this, in hopes of returning to your side." Maul says obediently, hoping to get into his good graces.**

 **Sidious regards Savage with a frown, and hums in disappointment.**

 **"How unfortunate, that you are attempting to deceive me!" Sidious says with a sneer, turning his back on the two.**

"So that's what happened..." Obi-Wan says thoughtfully, stroking his beard. No wonder Maul has come up in the news since then.

"The Sith have always been limited to the rule of two. With Dooku as his apprentice, that must mean Maul is now a threat in his eyes." Master Plo muses.

The other Jedi nod in agreement with the theory. The Sith fought each other almost as much as they fought the Jedi.

 **"Master?" Maul asks cautiously.**

 **"You have become… a RIVAL!" Sidious suddenly roars, turning around quickly. He throws the two brothers onto the glass far away with great strength.**

The Jedi all jump in surprise at the sudden attack from Sidious, and Obi-Wan is openly gaping at how easily Maul was restrained. Everyone, ranging from Ahsoka to Yoda, are in sheer awe of the power Sidious had with just one force push, capable of throwing the likes of Savage and Maul aside with ease. Only Master Yoda has been known of such a feat.

"How are we supposed to fight that?" Ahsoka asks worriedly. Nobody has an answer.

 **The glass cracks under the pressure as the brother's strain against the force. Sidious cackles with glee, releasing them for whatever reason.**

"Why did he release them?" Anakin asks in confusion.

 **Immediately, the brothers pull out their lightsabers in preparation for a battle. Sidious then pulls out two nicely crafted hilts from his sleeves, and activates them. The blood red color lights up Sidious's face, and he grins wildly, his expression one of bloodlust.**

"Two!?" Ahsoka asks in alarm.

"He looks insane with that expression!" Anakin exclaims.

"And yet remained hidden from us, he has. A master of deception this Sith must be." Yoda says.

Everyone is unnerved by the look on Sidious's face.

 **Maul and Savage nod to each other, before going on the attack. Sidious twirls beneath them, cutting up the floor and then entering a blade lock with them. Maul pushes against his right side, while Savage is on his left.**

The Jedi all watch the battle in slight awe and shock at Sidious's abilities. For a seemingly frail and crazy old man, his appearance betrays his skill and raw power in combat, especially against opponents like Maul and Savage, who have managed to kill a few Jedi on their rampage.

 **However, Sidious manages to hold back their immense strength with just one arm each, and cackles in delight, relishing in the battle.**

Obi-Wan shivers, remembering when he was put in a similar position by Maul and Savage. He was just barely managing to keep them at bay, and would have likely gotten his face cut apart if he didn't kick Savage in the knee. But Sidious is actually pushing their strength back on his own!

Yoda and Mace glance at each other in concern, being the two most powerful Jedi in the Temple at the moment. From what they're seeing from this brief moment, even hey would be hard-pressed to overpower this Dark Lord of the Sith.

 **The docks are alight with a complete and total war. Maul's soldiers battle against the Mandalorians, while Obi-Wan deflects the shots aimed at him.**

"How did Mandalore come to this?" Ahsoka asks in concern. She's only seen Mandalore as a very peaceful and calm place, but now it's a war!

"Sith control. Turns everything into a war zone." Anakin responds grimly.

 **A ship releases a pack of blue Mandalorians who fly into the conflict, engaging in battle with Maul's soldiers. Three red soldiers shoot their rockets at another ship, causing it to crash into the docks.**

 **Obi-Wan rushes to a ship while Bo-Katan gives him cover fire.**

 **"Go back to your republic and tell them what has happened!" she orders him.**

 **"But that would likely lead to a Republic invasion of Mandalore!" he protests.**

Everyone watches in realization of why Obi-Wan called for Republic troops on Mandalore to bring peace to the planet. It was requested by the people living there, so now they were given permission to intervene.

 **"Yes, and Maul will die. But Mandalore will survive! We always survive!" Bo-Kayan reassured him.**

 **"Now go!" she says.**

 **Obi-Wan moves to enter the ship but turns around again, staring at her.**

 **"You're Satine's sister, aren't you?" he asks sadly.**

 **She doesn't say anything, but her face and the grief shown says it all.**

 **"I'm so sorry." Obi-Wan says, entering the ship.**

The Jedi watch in sympathy for Obi-Wan and Bo-Katan, and Anakin places a hand on his friends shoulder. Obi-Wan accepts it glumly, the memory of Satine's death still fresh and painful.


	2. World Between Worlds Pt 1

**A strange black void was shown on the screen, slowly pulling back to reveal a white circle, with numerous wolf drawings running around the edge of it.**

"What is this...?" Obi-Wan asks in confusion.

"I've never seen anything like it," Master Mundi says with wide eyes.

Yoda frowns, concentrating on the image with the Force, feeling it so strongly from this strange plain of existence.

 **Then a voice breaks the silence.**

 ** _"Truly wonderful the mind of a child is..."_**

Everyone blinks in surprise upon hearing Master Yoda's voice from the image.

"What?" Anakin asks in surprise.

Yoda's ears perk up. He remembers when he said that, to the younglings he was training during Obi-Wan's search for Kamino.

 ** _"What is this place...?"_**

 ** _"A conduit, through which the entire Force of the universe flows..."_**

Obi-Wan widens his eyes in surprise when he hears his voice, as well as Qui-Gon, from when he asked his old Masters illusion or spirit about the planet Mortis.

"I asked that on Mortis..." he breathes, stunned.

"Wait, you serious?!" Anakin asks him.

"This is insane..." Ahsoka whispers.

 ** _"Luminous beings we are, not this, crude matter..."_**

 **The image had backed up enough to show what appeared to be some sort of portal, and stars littered to void behind it.**

The Jedi all eye the image curiously, feeling the Force resonate from the image strongly. What was it?

 ** _"Just when you think you understand the Force, you realize how little you actually know..."_**

Ahsoka blinks, realizing that was her. "Was that... me?"

"You sounded older," Anakin remarks.

"Wiser as well master," she replies a little smugly.

 ** _"Train yourself to let go, of everything, you fear to lose..."_**

Master Yoda's voice again.

 ** _"What you need you already have. Unfortunately, you seem to be letting it all go..."_**

Anakin and Obi-Wan narrow their eyes, frowning at how familiar the voice sounds.

Yoda chuckles. "Gotten old you have, Master Kenobi hmm?"

"Was that me?" Obi-Wan says in surprise.

"Ha! I knew you were an old man!" Anakin says triumphantly. Obi-Wan sends him a half-hearted glare.

 ** _"I won't let him lose his way... not like I did..."_**

 **Everything is quiet until a boy in some sort of white armor, maybe Clone armor? Comes flying through the portal and hrs the ground in front of him with a grunt. This is Ezra.**

"Who is that?" Anakin asks in confusion.

"And why is he wearing clone armor?" Ahsoka wonders.

"Strange mysteries, these are." Yoda remarks.

 **Ezra gets up and then looks around with wide eyes, staring at his surroundings in shock. Another voice speaks.**

 ** _"The Force is what gives a Jedi his power. It's an energy field created by all living things, it surrounds us an penetrates us. It, binds the galaxy together."_**

"Well I certainly sound like a wonderful teacher." Obi-Wan muses.

"Well you did have to put up with me," Anakin says with a smirk.

 **The camera moves around to show what Ezra is gaping at: a large open space, covered with pathways and gateways floating all around, seemingly no sense of gravity in their making. Fields of stars litter the surrounding void beyond.**

The Jedi all gape in shock, bewildered by the strange landscape, no doubt possible through the Force being shown to them. Obi-Wan, Anakin and Ahsoka especially pay attention, comparing the place to Mortis, finding them both strange.

"Never have I thought such a place could exist..." Master Mundi says quietly.

"It seems impossible," Master Windu says in bewilderment.

"Through the Force, impossible nothing is," Yoda says wisely. "Many things do we not know."

 **Camera changes to show Ezra walking down one of the pathways, his footsteps echoing in the void, and jumbled voices fill the air around him.**

 ** _"...I see your eyes..."_**

 ** _"I'm one with the Force and the Force is with me..."_**

"I officially think this place is weirder than Mortis master," Ahsoka says.

"I'm inclined to agree Ahsoka," Obi-Wan says with a nod. Anakin merely shrugs in response.

 **"Master Yoda?! Obi-Wan? Where are you?" he calls out in confusion when hearing the familiar voices.** **"Those voices..."**

 ** _"...The time to fight is now!"_**

 ** _"Show me..."_**

Some of the Jedi narrow their eyes at the sound of that muffled voice, not liking the dark tone it carries.

 ** _"We'll see each other again..."_**

 ** _"...Grandfather..."_**

 ** _"...I believe that..."_**

 ** _"...and I will finish..."_**

 ** _"Do you feel you destiny...?"_**

"That was the Father..." Anakin muses, remembering his conversation with the Force Wielder.

 ** _"...what you started!"_**

 ** _"...resistance, will not be intimidated by you..."_**

 ** _"...It is his nature!"_**

Anakin, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka all give each other wary and concerned glances, recognizing the Daughter's voice.

 ** _"...belonging you seek is not behind you..."_**

 ** _"...this is our most desperate hour..."_**

Anakin narrows his eyes slightly at the female voice, wondering why it felt so familiar.

 ** _"...greed, that is..."_**

 ** _"...help me Obi-Wan Kenobi. You're my only hope..."_**

Obi-Wan stroked his beard thoughtfully, not recognizing the voice, although he sensed the tiniest hint of familiarity in it, and didn't fail to notice Anakin pick up on the woman's voice as well. Perhaps it's someone he meets in the future?

 **An owl hoots, and Ezra moves in its direction to a triangle looking gateway, his footsteps echoing loudly.**

 ** _"You never would've made it as Obi-Wan's Padawan... by you might make it as mine..."_**

Ahsoka smiles fondly at the memory of their first mission together, and shares the same smile with Anakin, clearly remembering that first bonding experience.

 **A convor of creamy white, gold and green sits on top of the triangle gateway, looking down at Ezra.**

"A convor?" Obi-Wan asks.

 **"Hey, I've seen you before," he says in awe, and the convor chirps again. "Yeah, whenever Ahsoka was around. You were always close by."**

"Huh?" Anakin says in bewilderment, looking at his Padawan. "Have you seen that bird before?"

"I don't think so," she replies, studying the bird with narrowed eyes. "But it kind of looks similar to the Daughter?" she half asks.

"Well it does have the same colors as her," Obi-Wan points out. Yoda frowns thoughtfully, staring at the convor with curious eyes.

 **"I was sent here but I'm not sure why," Ezra continued. "Can you help me?"**

 **The convor chirped, fluttering its wings before looking down at the gateway it was perched on. A red glow began to appear inside and Ezra eyes it warily.**

 **"What is this? What are you showing me?" he asked in confusion.**

The Jedi all watched intently, wondering what his gateway could be showing the boy.

"Is that... Ahsoka?" Anakin asks in surprise, seeing a familiar face in the gateway.

 **The red glow clears up to reveal Ahsoka standing, facing a tall, dark figure in a mask. He activates a lightsaber with a harsh sound, the blade colored crimson. Ahsoka flinches in response, and a heavy mechanical breathing sound fills the air.**

Everyone gasps in shock, not expecting this. Anakin was beside himself with worry, and Ahsoka eyed herself with wide eyes. She looked so much older... who was she facing?!

"Oh no... please be alright," Anakin mutters worriedly.

"Who is that? Another Sith Lord?" Master Windu exclaims.

 **Ezra eyes the scene with wide, familiar eyes. "No," he breathes out.**

 ** _"Ahsoka!"_ his voice screams from the gateway.**

 **"It can't be," he says in disbelief and horror.**

 **In the gateway, Ahsoka raises her arm behind her, and a younger version of Ezra, with longer hair falls to the ground as a door closes.**

 **"No! Noo!" he cries.**

"Is this showing the past... at least for them?" Obi-Wan says in shock.

"Impossible." Master Mundi says with a shake of his head. "That is simply incomprehensible," he says firmly.

"As far as we know," Anakin says angrily, afraid for Ahsoka on the image. Ahsoka eyes herself with wide eyes, bewildered by seeing herself fight a Sith Lord by herself.

 **Ahsoka activates two gleaming white lightsabers and raises them behind her, blocking Vader's attack before whipping around, deflecting another strike before rolling forwards, deactivating her lightsabers before springing up, activating them again.**

"Are those, white lightsabers I'm holding?" Ahsoka exclaims incredulously. "Those look cool!"

"Where would you have gotten white lightsabers?" Obi-Wan asks in confusion.

"Forget that! You're facing a Sith Lord on your own!" Anakin says, filled with fear and worry for his Padawan.

"Is the future this is. Do nothing, can we Skywalker." Master Yoda reminds him.

 **Ezra watches the fight with wide eyes, and the convor chirps again. "What? What can I do?!" he asks incredulously.**

 **Vader marches forward fast, swinging at Ahsoka with furious blows. Half of his mask is cut open, revealing a gleaming, yellow eye.**

Anakin flinches, unsettled by the sight of the Sith Lord and terrified for Ahsoka, who is being quickly pushed back.

"I think I'm doing good so far right Master? I did cut his mask it looks like." Ahsoka points out in an attempt to reassure him, although she is scared for her future self as well.

 **Vader swings his saber overhead and slams it on Ahsoka, forcing her to her knees as she blocks his with both of her white lightsabers. The Temple around them begins to crackle with energy, purple lightning striking around them. Sad music comes on as Ezra watches with wide eyes.**

"Come on Ahsoka..." Anakin mutters nervously.

 **Ahsoka and Vader both look at the structure next to them, releasing purple lightning and releasing it is going to explode. She shoves Vader back before stabbing her lightsabers into the ground, causing it to crack and break apart.**

"What are you doing?!" Anakin asks in bewilderment.

"How should I know?!" she retorts.

 **Vader raises his lightsaber in preparation to swing it.**

Some of the Jedi gasp in horror at her coming demise.

"No!" Anakin says in fear.

 **"Ahsoka!" Ezra cries out, reaching his hand through the gateway. Suddenly it appears behind Ahsoka's shoulder and he yanks her through nothing, just as Vader swings. The ground beneath the Sith Lord breaks and he falls through, while Ahsoka flies through the portal, glass shattering behind her as Ezra pulls her through, and hey fall unconscious.**

Everyone is silent in shock at what had just occurred before their eyes.


	3. The Emperor's Phone Call

_**[Palpatine is sitting in his headquarters in Coruscant, talking to two advisors]**_

 **"Ha ha ha ha, so I threw the senate at him. The whole senate! True story." Palpating says.**

"Well this is interesting," Leia says, crossing her arms with a frown on his face.

"The Emperor looks a lot uglier than I would've imagine," Han comments.

"You're gonna talk about his face? How about the fact that he's so casual, and laughing!" Luke says in disbelief.

"This is gonna be good." Landon says with an eager grin on his face. Chewbacca roars in agreement.

 **"Oh my gosh, that is so funny!" Mas Amedda says, laughing.**

 **"You made it _[Milk from the carton in his hand]_ come out of my nose!" Sim adds.**

Leia grimaces at the sight of those two. She's met them before when she was in the Senate with her father, and they were not the kind of people she would want to meet again.

 _ **[His phone rings]**_

 **"Go for Papa Palpatine," he says, clicking the receiver button.**

Luke widens his eyes before breaking into a laugh, and the others stare at this completely different version of the Emperor that they knew.

 **"You have a collect call from - _[Vader's voice and breathing] Darth Vader."_**

Luke laughs even harder, and the others join in, even Leia breaking a smile, holding a hand to her face to cover her laugh.

"That's... how your father calls... people?" Han says in between laughs.

"Well you can't say he wasn't a funny guy now huh?" Luke replies.

 _ **[sighs]**_

 **"Oh, I-I gotta take this, hold on. Vader! How's my favorite Sith?" Palpating asks casually, turning around in his chair.**

 **"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, just slow down. Huh? What do you mean 'they blew up the Death Star?'" he demands in disbelief.**

Han, Landa and Chewbacca all burst into laughter at the look on Palpatine's face, even Leia laughing, and Luke grins proudly.

"This is gonna be good!" Han exclaims.

 **Palpating then starts slamming his just on the desk in a rage. "(Beep) Oh!"**

 ** _[slams fists on his desk]_**

 **"(beep, beep, beep) Who's 'they'?!**

Nobody can help themselves anymore and they start laughing, unable to stop. Lando slaps Han on the back and Leia is holding onto Luke, having never imagined the possibility of this side of the Emperor before.

"I can imagine him... doing that when I..." Luke tries to breathe. "When I turned on him..." he can't continue on anymore.

 **"What the (beep) is an 'Aluminum Falcon'?!" he yells angrily.**

"Aluminum?!" Han and Lando exclaim incredulously, and Chewbacca playfully smacks both of them in amusement.

"Well, it is a piece of junk." Leia says teasingly.

 **Sim and Mas both glance at each other nervously.**

 **Palatine sighs in furious exasperation. "Okay, okay, s-so who's left? Are you (beep) me? Well where are you?"**

"Oh hoooo man... how did he get away?" Han wonders.

 **"Wait a sec, you've been flying around for two weeks trying to get a signal? Oh, you must smell like... feet wrapped in... leathery... burnt... bacon."**

"That's not something I'd like to imagine," Lando says with a grimace.

"Two weeks..." Luke says, snickering.

 _ **[Holds phone away from ear as Vader obviously yells at him, Amedda looks shocked]**_

 **"Oh, oh, oh, I'm sorry I thought my Dark Lord of the Sith could protect a small thermal exhaust port that's only two meters wide. That thing wasn't even fully paid off yet! Do you have - do you have any idea what this is gonna do to my credit?" Palpatine says rhetorically.**

"Why does everyone think it's so hard to hit a two meter target?!" Luke asks.

"Because it is kid! Only the best can do that!" Han retorts.

"Well I guess I'm the best," Luke shoots back.

Han frowns. "Now look here-"

"Shut up, keeping listening," Leia says, scolding them.

 _ **[phone rings]**_

 **"Ah, hang on, I've got another call."**

 _ **[switches line]**_

 **"What?! I'm very busy right now! ...Oh. Oh, we-well where're they going? Oh. Alright, um, just get me a Turkey Club," he says, going from angry to calm in a second.**

They all blink in surprise. "Is he... ordering food?!" Lando says in bewilderment.

"Well where do you think we eat? He may have been a tyrannical ruler but us politicians have to eat," Leia says.

"Turkey club. Who orders that?" Han says with a chuckle, shaking his head.

 **"Uh, Cole Slaw, I guess. I-I'm not even gonna eat it. W-w-what're you getting?"**

 _ **[Amedda pats his knee as Aloo checks his watch]**_

 **"No, see, I-I always order the wrong thing. No, no, no, I'll just stick with that. Okay, bye - wait, what? Oh, a Cherry Coke. Thanks." Palpating finishes, clicking the button.**

"Wow. Who knew this is the guy I fought on the Death Star." Luke remarks.

"No wonder you beat them both kid," Han says in agreement, and Luke frowns.

 ** _[switches back to Vader]_**

 **"Sorry about that."**

 _ **[sighs]**_

 **"...what? Oh-oh, 'just rebuild it'? Oh, yeah, re-real (beep) original. And who's gonna give me a loan, jackhole, you? Y-you got an ATM on that torso Lite-Brite?"**

"HA!" Lando exclaims, and the laughing starts up again. "He called him an ATM!"

"I wish I could use this stuff!" Han says.

 **"Now get your seven foot two asthmatic (beep) back here or I'm gonna tell everyone what a whiny (beep) you were about 'Padamamay' or 'Panda Bear' or whatever the (beep) her name is!"**

Luke and Leia stop laughing at the reminder of their mother for a moment.

 **After a moment, Palpatine holds the phone away with a look of shock and amusement on his face.**

 **"...Oh geez, he's crying!"**

More laughter. "Why couldn't we get to see this stuff!" Han complains.

"Just be glad we're seeing it now Han old buddy!" Lando says, and Chewie roars in agreement.

 **"Heh, heh, heh..."**

 _ **[Aloo and Amedda silently laugh]**_

 **"Hey, hey, hey, hey, c'mon. C'mon, don't do that. Just, just, look, ah, y'know, I'm dealing with a lot of crap right now. Eh, Death Star blown up by a bunch of (beep) teenagers, y'know?"**

"Teenagers?!" Luke protests.

"Well, you technically were a teenager kid." Han points out.

"Yeah but-"

"Shush," Leia scolds.

 **"I didn't mean to snap."**

 _ **[Motions to guests a gesture of 'jacking off', showing Vader's gullibility]**_

 **"Oh, oh, j-just get back here. Okay, okay, bye. I-yeh-I...I love you too."**

"That was brilliant." Lando says, and they all nod in agreement.


	4. World Between Worlds Pt 3

_Just wanted to let you guys know that none of the chapters in this are in any particular order. Thanks and enjoy! :D_

* * *

 **The screen was showing a strange landscape, which seemed to be in empty space. Stars were everywhere in the vast void, and two figures were walking on a weird looking pathway, each footstep creating a ripple like water. A convor flies over them.**

 **"They'll be so happy to see you," the boy beside Ahsoka says excitedly.**

"See who?" Anakin asks in confusion. Ahsoka rolls her eyes.

"Who do you think Skyguy? You guys of course!" Ahsoka says. Anakin rolls his eyes.

 **"I can't go with you." Ahsoka responds sadly. The boy stops in surprise and stares at her with confusion.**

"What?" Anakin asks in confusion, eyes narrowed.

"Maybe, she has somewhere she needs to be?" Obi-Wan offers the idea. Ahsoka shrugs.

"More to this, there is." Yoda says.

 **"Perhaps, I can..."** **a voice drawls coldly. Ezra whips around to view Sidious standing in a gateway, with a pedestal of blue fire in front of him.**

Everyone widened their eyes in surprise. How was the Sith Lord there? What is going on!?

Anakin was beside himself with worry upon seeing the Sith Lord facing down his padawan. She wasn't a match for him! She had to get out of there now!

Yoda's brow creased in worry, both at the sight of Sidious facing the two Jedi, and at the strange world they were currently in. What sort of power in the Force could create such a place? And how was Sidious even there?!

 **Ahsoka immediately moves Ezra behind her and gets into a stance, prepare for an immediate battle.**

Despite the situation, Anakin can't help but smile proudly at Ahsoka for her bravery in the face of a much more powerful adversary. She truly seemed like a strong Jedi in the future.

Ahsoka watches her future self with interest. She seemed different compared to the vision on Mortis, but she was captivated by how much wiser she seemed, and more powerful. She could tell that her future self already knew of who this Sith was based on her reaction. She knows herself to well.

 **"Ezra Bridger, and Ahsoka Tano! " Sidious says gleefully. "Mine, at last!"**

 **He let's off a loud cackle, sounding like the embodiment of the dark side itself and all things evil in the universe.**

The Jedi all shiver at the sound of that laugh, feeling the dark side swarm around the individual.

 **Sidious begins to speak in a strange language, chanting and waving his arms, which caused the blue flames to move along with him. He then gives off a low shriek, and thrusts his hands forward. The flames immediately expand and surge towards the two Jedi in a wave of fire, threatening to engulf them both.**

The Jedi all gasp out shock and horror at the show of power, fearful of it. If they thought he was dangerous in the clip against Maul, they were surely mistaken. He was using Sith Sorcery, shooting off flames, not lightning!

Anakin gripped the armrests of his seat tightly, his face pale at the danger Ahsoka and Ezra were in, wishing he could jump in there and help them escape Sidious.

Ahsoka watches the screen, worried for the boy Ezra and wondering what she could possibly do in this situation.

 **As the fire reaches them, Ahsoka holds out her hands together and managed to part the flames, causing them to fly shoot off in either side. Her hands glow from the Force Shield, and the convor flaps its wings, making noises of concern. Ahsoka continues to hold the flames away, but is slowly getting pushed back by the effort.**

Everyone watches in surprise at the effort. Clearly Ahsoka had grown in her skills and knowledge of the Force to be able to shield herself and Ezra from the fire.

Anakin feels proud and slightly relieved, although he's still mostly worried. They aren't out of the situation yet.

 **"I can't, hold it!" Ahsoka exclaims, being pushed backward from the Force of Sidious's fire.**

Hearing her proclamation worries the Jedi again. How were they going to escape this?

 **Ezra thrusts out his hand, which glows as well upon adding his power to the Force shield, although not as bright as Ahsoka's hands. The two struggle against the Dark Lord of the Sith, feeling themselves getting pushed back. Eventually, Sidious relents his attack, and Ahsoka falls to her knees as Ezra rushes forwards.**

 **"Are you alright?" he asks in concern.**

"Oh Force..." Anakin whispers in concern and fear for his Padawan.

"This... Sith Lord is much more powerful than we've realized," Obi-Wan says in deep concern.

 **From the gateway, Sidious strides forwards and begins to cackle evilly in delight, his yellow eyes glowing.**

 **"Run!" Ahsoka exclaimed, getting to her feet and running as fast as she could, Ezra right on her heels. Behind them, Sidious raises his arm to the portal and unleashes another attack. Waves and waves of blue fire stream forth towards the two Jedi, who look back in fear before pressing onwards faster.**

"Oh kriff..." Anakin whispers quietly. "How is he able to shoot fire?!"

"I've only ever read about such abilities... I did not think them to be possible!" Master Mundi says in a state of disbelief.

"Forbidden they are. Used only by the Dark Lord of the Sith, sorcery was. Dangerous, and uncontrollable it was," Yoda says gravely.

"Clearly Sidious has a mastery over that power," Obi-Wan says, his face riddled with worry.

"This is insane!" Ahsoka breathed out, eyes wide. What was going to happen!?

 **Ahsoka and Ezra continued to run as fast as they could, with the convor flying above them. The blue fire from Sidious follows right on their heels, and his echoing shriek carries with the flames as well. Suddenly, a fiery tendril grabs onto Ezra's ankle and trips him up.**

 **"Ahsoka!" he calls out, and she turns to look at him in alarm.**

"Oh no!" Ahsoka cries out in worry.

Everybody is equally as tense, Anakin and Ahsoka more than the rest as he internally freaks out over the safety of his Padawan, wondering where he could even be.

 **"Show me the way Ezra! Help me!" Sidious exclaims, reaching his hand forwards. With a few small lightning shocks, his hand reaches through the portal, transcending the fabric of reality as he attempts to enter the World Between Worlds.**

"He's coming through!" Anakin says in horror.

"Who is this guy?! Why haven't we found him?" Master Windu demands angrily to no one in particular.

 **Ezra scrabbles on the floor, trying to resist the pull of the fiery chord.**

 **"He's coming through!" he cries out.**

 **Another echoing shriek from Sidious can be heard when Ahsoka charges forwards, activating her lightsabers and swinging them at the coil around Ezra's ankle, slicing it clean through.**

 **Sidious immediately recoils, yanking his hand back with an angry cry as if he was burned, and small yellow flame disappearing from his hand. He couldn't enter.**

"Oh thank the Force," Ahsoka breathed out in relief.

"I would say nice job Snips but he's still there!" Anakin reminds them all quickly, still terrified for the safety of his Padawan.

"Let's at least be glad that Sidious can't get through the portal," Obi-Wan says in an attempt to ease some of Anakin's fear.

 **Ahsoka helps Ezra back to his feet and Sidious yells out in rage, sending forth another, more powerful blast of fire at the two Jedi. They continue on their run, the fire hot on their heels.**

 **"Keep going! You can make it!" she tells him.**

 **"When you get back, come and find me!" Ezra says.**

 **"I will, I promise!" Ahsoka replied, and the two split up. The convor went with Ahsoka, and the blue fire split up as well, chasing after both of them.**

"Wait, what are you doing?" Anakin exclaims in bewilderment.

"I don't know Master," she replies, just as confused as he was.


	5. Chapter 5 - Update

**Hey guys! Unfortunately this isn't a new chapter, but rather a new update. I know that so many of you enjoy this reactions series I've done with Star Wars, especially since no one else has done it so well from all the reviews I've been getting. I just want to say I really appreciate all the support you've shown this, and my other work as well!**

 **Unfortunately at the moment, I've lost a lot of inspiration for these reaction type stories for multiple reasons. Some of which include the fact that school starts next week, and also because my mind is too busy thinking about my other stories on my main account, which I know for a fact I'm not gonna lose inspiration on for a while.**

 **I've also lost some of my original enjoyment in writing these reaction stories. I always enjoyed writing these things, but if I don't have inspiration or the same amount of enjoyment, then my writing becomes sloppy, and I don't do as well. It's always why updates on them take so long, because I can usually write stories fast, with several chapters a week if I enjoy it. And I don't want to write a crappy fanfiction for you guys, considering how much you enjoy them yourselves.**

 **Hopefully, I'll get back into the original love I had for my reactions stories again in the future, but until then, I'm sorry to say that there won't be any updates.**

 **Life happens unfortunately, but that's all it is. Until next time hopefully!**


End file.
